People Like Us
by leanatasha
Summary: What happens when Rachel and Santana have enough of Lima and move to one of the best schools in the country? In a school with so many challenges will they find themselves and successive? Are Santana and Rachel found true love? One year can make a lot in someones life and the girls are about to find out who much can change hers.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(April 9)

I walk in school where Finn is waiting for me in the locker and I get to him kissing him on the lips. Finn and I have been together for almost a year now, yes we still have our fights and we almost broke up a few times, but we love each other and we are happy so for me that is enough.

"Aren't you cold Rach?" He asks me. I am wearing my normal clothes only this time I chose shirt that has a little more cleavage but still very appropriate.

"I am fine Finn." I say trying to push the jacket he is trying to offer me.

"You are showing much skin again Rachel."

"Finn I am wearing normal clothes, but ok I will dress what you want." I say accepting the jacket.

(May 5)

"Ok, the solo goes to Quinn and the duet can be done by Quinn and Finn." Mr. Shue says. Even after we lost regionals, again, because Mr. Shue insisted to give the solo to Quinn who is now the leader with Finn, he still gives the solos to them. I stop protesting a months ago. It always ends up the same way: Finn and I fighting because of me not being a team player or even calling me worst or things. So I just gave up it is not like everyone except of Santana, Noah and Mike listen to me but Finn just doesn't want to cause problems with the team, I know it.

(May 13)

"Are you parents still in Cabo?" Santana asks me at lunch. We became friend over this year. She saw what I was a good person when I start to hang out with Noah after Beth's born and after I while Mike join us. We even go to the same dance school together with _we_ I mean Santana, Mike and I of course. I know Santana really needs a friend now that Brittany moved with her parents to Texas and she is actually a nice girl when she is outside school.

"Yes they don't return of the next 2 weeks. What about out yours?"

"My father already returned but I can still stay at your house, it is not like they will even miss me." This is one thing we have in common both our parents travel a lot and are barely at home. So she stays in my house most of the times. They also make up for that the same way, with presents. I found out that Santana's father is a successful plastic surgeon and her mother is a lawyer. At home is always work and work, just like mine. My dad, Hiram, is also a surgeon and works in a private clinic in Chicago, yes Chicago. 40% of the clinic belongs to him which makes him earn even more money. My daddy, LeRoy, is in a high position at a pharmacists company also in Chicago. So that is why I spend a lot of time alone, or because they are traveling.

(May 27)

"Hey Berry, I think you need to lose some height." Quinn and another 2 cheerleaders says to me and I look down. It was true my clothes didn't even fit me anymore. Quinn and the other 2 girls leave laughing at me.

"Don't listen to them Rach." Noah says approaching me. When Quinn decide last year to give the baby away, Noah, with the help of my uncle where able to give Noah the custody of Beth but that didn't came good with her mother didn't matter who much he changed all that thanks to the little girl who he loves more than anything. Now, he is always at mine or San's homy house. He and Beth have a room there with everything a year old baby needs. Santana and we help him raise her and even Mike helps which wasn't good and broke his relationship with Tina who know demands everything. Santana even says she is worst that I used to be.

"There are right you know." I whisper but I think he didn't listen. "Come on my favorite niece is waiting for us." I say and Noah smiles with the most joy in the world.

(June)

"Hey baby." Finn says kissing me. "Are you coming to my house after school?" He says with a look that says pretty much what will happen there.

"I can't, San and I were going to the park with Beth while Noah is at work."

"She is not your kid Rachel she is Pucks besides it Wednesday and Kurt is not at home."

"I know but I love her and I have been at your house the yesterday and Monday."

"Santana can take care of her, you are my girlfriend Rachel." He argues. "Sometimes I think that you forget that."

"I will appear there Finn I promise."

"Hello Kurt." Rachel says nicely.

"Hello Diva." He says. "Ready for your date with Finn? I hear your parents aren't home again. Finn doesn't stop talking about it."

"I know." She says looking down.

"It even looks like you are sad about it."

"It is just since I slept with Finn for the first time it looks like the only thing we do is have sex."

"It is not besides Finn deserve it Rachel, give the guy a break he was to pull with you doesn't he?"

"You are right. Have I talked to you about the new work out plan I found?"

Rachel P.O.V.

I walk in school and everyone is looking at me. What is wrong? Everyone should be excited it is that last day of school. I see Finn in the locker and he looks at me like he is waiting for me to snap but I give him a smile then some of his football teammates come and I know I can't be with him.

"Rachel, there are you. We need to talk." Santana says dragging me to the choir room.

"What is it San?"

"Finn cheated on you, last night, again." Santana says with a sad expression.

"Finn wouldn't do that, I already told you, besides I was there."

"I have proof Rachel, Jacob's blog. He took pictures from today morning Quinn and Finn kissing outside his house." She says giving me her phone with the report. "I am sorry Rachel." She says and I just give her the phone running with tears in my eyes when I see Finn at my locker.

"Hi baby." He says trying to kiss me but I take a setback.

"How could you? You cheated on me with Quinn. I can't believe you, I forgave you for lying about what happen last year with Santana because I wasn't dating you back then, but now this? I could you, I gave you everything, I change all about me so that you would accept me and love me and you sleep with her."

"Rachel, don't be such a drama Queen." He says to me. "Quinn and I are just sex friends. If I remember your best friends used to be like that."

"Noah and Santana used sex because of what they have gone through besides they don't have a girlfriend, who by the way, sleeps with you."

"But you such in bed Rachel." He says to me and I cry even more.

"We are done." I say leaving with tears and looking myself in my room.

"Where is Rachel?" Santana asks Puck as she arrives at Rachel's house.

"Upstairs sleeping. We need to do something. She doesn't sing in glee club anymore or even asks to. It's June and she dresses almost like its winter because Finn doesn't want guys to look at her. She is or with him or planning her next diet. Now finding out that Finn cheated on her. She is going to fall and I can't let that happen she even passed out at dance classes and let's not speak about her weight loss."

"I vote in castrate Finn." Santana says sitting on the chair.

"I am up for it but it still doesn't cut the cheerios problem."

"Maybe I can treat them."

"I'm scare that it will be worst, San. Remember Sue putt you on the bottom for slapping Quinn and she started make Rachel's life even worst." Puck says and puts his hand in his head. "She has lost so much height. I have thought about calling her uncle, he really cares for her. We have to do something San, we both know she is like a sister to us."

"I know Puck. I know."

Santana, Noah and Robert, Rachel's uncle, were all sitting in a table when Rachel came and look at them surprised to see his uncle but by the look on his face he is here to have a seriously conversation. It was also the first day she left her room since she broke up with Finn and it passed 3 days.

"What is this?"

"Rachel we need to talk." Her uncle says seriously.

"About that?"

"The fact that you lost a lot of height." Rachel takes a deep breath because she knows what they about to say.

"I am fine besides I was fat."

"Rachel you aren't, you have a problem a real problem."

"No I don't." Rachel says leaving the room.

"You really love her don't you?" Noah says approaching me when I was holding Beth in my arms while she actually has been in a conversation with herself since they uncle and her friends talked to her.

"Yes." I say and he still next to me.

"Rachel, you are like a sister to me and to Santana and it break us to see you like this."

"I am…"

"No Rachel, stop, you are not fine. You are losing your sparkle. Do you really want to stop dreaming. Have you thought about what Beth will say when you are older?" He says and I look at the angel sleeping in my arms. S_he, Noah, Santana and the only 3 persons I know I truly love because I would do anything for each of them. They are my family.I do need help because I am hurting my family and I don't want that. _

"What are you guys planning?"

"We found a very good clinic for you Rachel and maybe next year you can change schools, Santana says she will go with you if you want. I can't since I have Beth and work. Please Rachel, let us take care of you."

"Ok. I will go. For you guys."

"We want you to do it for you Rachel, because you want to get better."

"And I want to get better."

(3 months later)

I enter the house where I see Santana, Noah and Mike so I ran to them hugging the 3 of them. God I missed them the visits in the clinic were very short and not frequent. I only had seen each of them 3 times all summer but I needed the clinic.

"You look amazing Rach, love the red highlighted." Santana says to me and I give her a little smile. I decide to change a little bit and the hair was the best idea I had.

"She is right. Love the curvy body, so hot." Noah says and I roll my eyes.

"I missed your insanities. So I was thinking about a shopping trip. I am not going to a boarding school with Rachel without a new wardrobe."

"Do you girls have to wear a uniform because I would love to see San in one."

"Shut up Puckerman." She says slapping his shoulder. "And it is 2 hours from here, so I can come and kick your ass everything I want besides there is not uniforms or I wouldn't be going besides the Capitol as one of the best sports and cheerleading teams of the country. No more losers to cheer for."

"Are you sure you will be ok, Noah?"

"Yes, I mean, someone was to take care of the house besides I have Beth."

"Speaking of that angel, here is she?"

"She is in her room." Noah says and I get to her room where she is sleeping. "Hello, little angel." I say playing her curls. "I am back and I reborn."

**Please tell me what you think of my new story and thank you for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**A.N. Some of the students in this story will be based on characters of the Hunger's Game. I have been obsessed with the book and the movies for a long time so I couldn't resist.**

Santana parks the car and we both get off him and start to look at the school. The high building is mix of modern and classic but so beautiful. We enter after saying who were where and look at the place. It has huge stares with a red carpet and a big entrance. It looked so fancy and yet very private school alike.

"I feel like I am on Harry Potter meets Princess Diaries." Santana says looking at the place.

"You girls must be Santana and Rachel correct?" A man is his 60 plus ask us.

"Yes we are. I'm Santana Lopez and this is Rachel Berry."

"I'm Director Marshall, it is nice to have you both. Why don't we go to my office so we can talk?" He says and we follow him to the floor, to a wood door than when he opens we see his office. It was nice and very much like the rest of the school. It has an old secretary with two chaises for guess and one for him. "You girls can sit."

"Thank you." Santana and I say sitting in front of the man.

"Well first of all I personally wanted to say welcomed. I understand you Rachel had a viable reason to arrive a week later and since Santana with you she also had. First of all I want to tell you girls that the school has no tolerance to bullying and it is punished so if anything happens you can talk to me, the teacher or anyone you feel comfortable with."

"Thank you very much." I say to the director. We knew about the no tolerance for bullying, it was one of the reasons why we choose this school.

"Saying this I can promisse you girls will enjoy it very well. I believe you already know the rules?"

"Yes sir." Santana says.

"Very well, than I must introduce to your guide. She is also a student in the same years as you girls and she will help you adapt." He say getting up and opening the door for us.

At the entrance there was a girl dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a black top.

"This is Miss Mason." The Director says to us.

"Please call me Johanna." Johanna has wide-set brown eyes and short, brown, spiky hair with some purple highlighter in the bottom of her hair. She is tall and built an athlete for sure. She also had the same look and probably attitude as Santana with the don't pick me off our I will kick your ass look.

"Well I leave you girls alone. I hope you enjoy the place." The man says leaving us.

"So you girls are new." See Santana attitude, I am seeing both of them being BFF's and scaring most of the school population.

"Yes, I'm Santana this is Rachel." Santana says with her typical attitude and the girl smirks at her. Yep they are going to be BFF's. "So you are showing us the school."

"Looks like I am. You girls will be probably in my room too but we see that after show you the place."

The school had everything. The ground floor beside the principal office also has the cafeteria, the common room where students hang out and a huge library and computer room. The first floor is where the science classes are and the last two floors is where the rest of the classes are.

The sport building is something else. There is also lot of floors but the building isn't as large. The ground floor is a space room where there is 3 doors and a bar for the students and the room with the awards gives to the school.

"The 3 doors are elevators, which are freaking big." Johanna says to us. "You can put 25 persons in each if not more."

She is right, they are huge, and each floor has a name. There is the 1st floor for gymnastic and cheerleading, the 2nd is for basketball, 3rd is for salon soccer and handball, 4th for badminton and volleyball for, 5th for boxing and shooting (if you asks me the most dangerous one) and the 6th is the swimming pool. In each floor also had as crowds and benches.

Outside there is the football field which is similar as the other but with big benches.

"The school puts a lot of the money in sports." Johanna says to us and the truth is that they are the champions in almost everything. They are also one of the top 3 best schools in the country that is why it is such a privilege to study in here another reason why our parents loved the choice.

"Do you practice any?" Santana asks the girl.

"You can find me in the 4th and 5th floor." She winks at Santana. "So you girls want to see the dorms?"

The dorms are in other building, probably the largest one and the more classic too. Johanna told us that our floor is the 4th floor. As Johanna told us our room is the same as her. The division 4 D has a living room with a small TV and a mini fridge and 3 doors each one with 2 beds. Santana and I have one room. Johanna tells us that her roommate, XXX is also in the volleyball team and it's a cool girl. The other two Barbie's as she calls her are in the cheerleading team and spend most of the time outside the room. In the middle of the floor there is a common room with plasma, a snooker table and other games also a lot of comfortable couches. We sit in two couches with Johanna facing us.

"Classes start at 8:15 for everyone, each period was one hour and you have 5 minutes between 1st and 2nd period as in 3rd and 4th. Between the 2nd and the 3rd you have 15 minutes. Then you have 1h and 20 min for lunch. The classes start again at 2 and it similar to what happens in the morning. Until last period at 17:30, you can or not have classes it depends on what activities you choose."

"So what do we do now?" I ask her.

"Well it's the first Sunday, most students are home. Oh I forgot the funny part."

"From Monday to Thursday every night at 11:15 there is someone who comes to see if we are sleeping, the internet, computer and the tv are turned off at 11. You suppose to be going to bed at that time."

"Do you?" I ask her.

"The lights can still be turned on but it is rare to see someone in the common area but there rooms is other things."

"So it is easy to hook up." Santana says.

"The school isn't against relationships actually they encourage." We know this, that was the part our parents didn't like every much until they talked to the director. "You just have to be careful, guys are always ready and you have to do exams at least 3 times a year."

"So we won't catch anything." Santana concludes.

"Yes and they have condoms you also can take the pill the nurse is cool about it and no one knows about it. Now, if you don't want to get caught don't go it between Monday and Thursday. The students who stay here on Fridays nights don't have an hour to go to sleep you just can make too much noise after 12 and Saturday is the same. At Sundays you can't make a lot of noise after 11. Now you probably want to get settle." Johanna says and we get to our rooms.

"So what do you say?" I ask Santana while I make my bed. We already had all things prepared.

"The place seems cool."

"You just love that it's easy to hook up."

"That also. I am doing tryout for cheerleading and glee."

"I was thinking in joying volleyball, it was always a sport that I like."

"Sounds cool." I take my schedule from my bag and I look at him for the first time.

"What free days do you have?" Santana asks me.

"Wednesday and Fridays but Wednesdays is sports afternoon for the juniors and seniors so I probably will have volley in there."

"Just I will have cheerleading. I have Fridays too which is cool if we are going home. Are you still going to have dance classes?"

"I don't know are you?" There was the main problem of coming here it is the dance classes.

"I think we can try, I mean it is on Saturdays."

"And on Wednesday there is no way we can go back home in the middle of the week." I point it out and Santana thinks about.

"Then we won't. We can talk with Miss Nadia on Saturday."

"That is probably the best." I say preparing to change and go to bed. "San." I ask her when I am in bed and she is on hers.

"What?"

"Thank you for coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I wake up with the alarm clock singing and I hear Santana speaking.

"No… it's to earlier." She says and I turn the light on and get up I look at Santana's bed and she still laying in there.

"San come on we have classes in 45 minutes." I say putting the blanket from her body.

"That gives us a lot of time to sleep." She says putting the covers back on."

"San is our first day. Get up." I say and she groans, not happy to get up.

When Santana and I get out of the living room we found Johanna and another girl having coffee.

"We didn't knew what you girls drink but we have drinks in the fridge and you have toast if you want." Johanna says to us and I look at the other girl she had brown hair and dark eyes. She also look like someone you don't want to mess with. "This is Enobaria. This are Santana and Rachel." The other girl introduces us. "Eno is my roommate." She says and we nod sitting in front of them eating our breakfast in silence until Santana speaks.

"Don't we have two other roommates?"

"Blondies left earlier probably to get their nails done." Enobaria says like she didn't care about where they were, she probably didn't.

"So how blondies are?" Santana asks the girls.

"Pure blondes. They are Cashmere and Glimmer." Johanna says and Santana starts to laughs and they looks at them.

"You're joking right?"

"Nop, they names are actually Cashmere and Glimmer. They are the head cheerleader. Actually Cashmere as a twin brother."

"Is he hot?" Santana asks and I roll my eyes.

"His name is Gloss. We can say he's hot, a jerk, but hot." Enobaria says and Johanna looks at her with a smirk.

"You did date him." She accuses her and the girl rolls her eyes.

"He's hot." The long hair brunette simply says. "He's the school QB."

"Jerk and QB. Rachel stays away from him." Santana says and I look at her with a dirty look but I end up laughing a little bit they two girls just look at us confused. "Rachel used to date our school QB. He's a first class idiot."

"You slept with him." I point it out. Damn we look like Johanna and Enobaria.

"Bad moment in my life." She says with a disgusting face and the 3 of us laugh and the join us.

"You girls don't look too bad." Enobaria says offering Santana a toast.

The 4 of us got to the school building where there was a lot of students walking around, we still have 7 minutes before class.

"What do you have?" Santana asks me.

"English."

"I have Physics."

"You can come with me I have the same class." Johanna says and Santana looks at me. I know she is worry about leaving me alone, she is taking the 'job' of old sister very carefully.

"I can show you your class. We are both going to the same floor." Enoboria says to me.

"Thank you." I say offering her a smile.

I walk in the class at the bell ring and take a sit on the front I see the students entering and looking at me I just look down. Them when the class is almost full I see two beautiful girls entering. Both girls have beautiful blonde hair and green eyes while one as a wavy hair and she is a little taller the other has straight hair they have the typical classic beauty. I see a boy, tall and built. He was hot for sure. I see the resemblances between his and the wavy hair girl. They are Gloss and Cashmere for sure. They take sits behind me and I stare at the teach whop started to give the class.

The class finish and the students start to walk out and leaving they books. Right still have one more period of English. I look at bag and see I have a text message from Santana.

**Do you want me to meet you? – Santana**

**No, we just have 5 minutes. I see you in the next break. – Rachel**

**Ok. Meet me at the common area. – Santana**

The 5 minutes pass fast as the rest of the English class when I am about to leave I see who I think is Gloss at the door smirking at me.

"You are new." He says and I nod looking down not waiting to be insulted or something. "I'm Gloss." He says I look at him.

"Rachel."

"Nice to meet you. I see you around." He says and walks to a group of people. What as that? He is probably messing with your head and now is laughing. I walk to the stares and get down to the common area.

The place is full with people sitting in the chairs and couches and I look around not finding Santana. I hope she didn't forget.

"There are you." I hear her voice and she gives me crackers and I just stare at them. "The bar." She says pointing to the bar where there was a row of people. "Eat." She says and I take 2 crackers.

"Did you have fun?" I ask her and she just looks at me.

"I hate it. Don't understand I shit about it or anything to do with Math."

"You look like Noah." I say to her and we smile.

"Ok I am not that bad." She says and I roll my eyes. "We have class together now, right?

"Yes Calculus."

"My day just became worst." She says dramatically.

"I will help you with Math and Physics." I say and she smiles at me.

"You're the best." I just roll my eyes at her and look at the clock.

"We should probably go."

"Of course. Rachel Berry can't get late to a class." She says and I give her another look.

When we get to the class we see Johanna in the middle and Santana goes sit next to her and I sit to Santana and the teacher enters and as he starts to ask a question.

"Miss Rachel. Can you please come to the board?" He asks me and I nod walking with my head down and I start to resolve the equation and when I finish the teacher looks at me surprise.

"Very well." He says to me with a smile and I just in my chair again.

"Damn you're smart." Johanna says to me when we leave the class.

"Rachel was one of the smartest girls in Ohio." Santana says and I look at her embarrassed. "You still are helping me with the class." She says and the bell rings. "Well I have to go. See you in the cafeteria." Santana says.

I walk to my next class when I bump into someone and my books fall all over the floor.

"I'm sorry." I say lowering to get the books and another hands to it too.

"I should be the one to say sorry." I deep voice says and I turn to see a boy giving me my books and I blink when I stare at the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. "Are you ok?" He asks and I nod. He is so hot. I look around trying to find to here I should go. "You're new right?" He asks me.

"Yes. I'm Rachel Berry." I say and he smiles at me. It was a mix of a smirk and a smile but it was so hot. Rachel focus.

"Sebastian Odain." He says (A.N. It would be strange to have Finnick, because he would be Finn and there is already on Finn, so Sebastian Odian is really Finnick) "Are you lost?"

"Kind of." I say and he smiles at me, probably because I am trying not to droll all over him.

"Where were you going?"

"Physics."

"Cool. I was there too. This way Miss Rachel Berry." He says and I can't help but smile.

When I walk to the class I see everyone staring at me and I look down. I tell the teacher that I couldn't find the class and he understood. As usual I sat at the front road and listen to the rest of the class taking notes.

"So Rachel Berry." Sebastian says with a smirk at the door. "Do you need help finding some other place?" He asks me and at this moment I know what type of guy he is. He's a player, juts like Noah was.

"No I am fine. Thank you." I say and I can see he is taken by surprise. I give him a smile and walk away.

Sebastian P.O.V.

Damn. I think when she walks away and I look at her legs once again. Who can someone so short have such long legs?

When I get to the cafeteria I see the football team and I sit next to them. I see Gloss looking at somewhere.

"Heart to Gloss." I call and he looks at me. "What got your attention so much?" I ask him and he points to a table where I see Johanna and Enoboria with two other girls. A latina and her.

"I take that you are looking at the new girls or Enoboria, I am never sure." Cato says.

"The new one, the brunette not that the Latina isn't bad to look at." Gloss says and the boys start to stare at the table.

"She cute." I hear someone comment. I just stare at her. Her eyes were on the food but it looks like she is having such deep thoughts for her expression.

"She was on my English class."

"Rachel Berry." I say and they all look at me with the same look.

"Already Odain really, the girl isn't here for a day and you already flirt with her." Gale says and I look at him.

"It wasn't like that I had the same class as her." I left the hall part to myself they don't need to know everything and I just stare at her the rest of the lunch.

Rachel P.O.V.

Poetry. Why did I pick Poetry? Right because it looked interesting and is a way to express yourself. I am about to enter the class when I see Sebastian next to the door looking at me with a smirk. Damn, he is hot. Rachel, don't. He is a player and I am sure he would go for girls more beautiful than you. So I walk normally ignoring him not an easy mission I got so say.

"Lost again?" He asks me when I pass by him and I look at him.

"Actually no." I say and I walk as he follows me and I look at him confused when I enter the door I see him entering too. Poetry, he doesn't look like the type of guy that would go for that.

This classroom is different the chair don't have tables and there was a small improvise stage just a few inches taller I sit in a chair in a more hide place and I see someone sitting next to me and I look to see Sebastian. The class starts to full and the teacher starts to talk about to basics of poetry and I pay attention but sometimes I would stare at the god next to me. It's hard not to. Once the class finishes I see my schedule to see my next class.

"Do you need any help?" He asks me nicely.

"No I am fine thank you." I say and he nods as I walk away to find my classroom.

When I get to the class I walk to the front in front next to a boy with blonde hair must not like Sebastian's, this is more ashy while he's is bronze. Why do I remember this? Oh right because I was staring at him.

"Can I sit?" I ask to the boy and he looks at me and I see his blue eyes. He is very handsome too but in a more cute way.

"Of course." He says offering me a smile and I sit in the chair putting my France books in the table.

"I'm Rachel." I say to him nicely.

"I'm Peeta." He says. "You new, right?"

"Yes." I say and he looks at me.

"You must get that a lot today." He says and I nod. I notice him better and it strange because he actually looks younger, I ignore it and focus on France.

When the class finished, I texted Santana to tell her that I am going to my room to practice the song for the glee audition when I am walking to the door I hear my name being call.

"Rachel?" I turn to see a tall, dark-haired boy and I immediately remember who he is and a huge smiles appears in my face.

"Gale?" I say and I ran at him hugging him and he hugs me back. When we pull over I am in nozzles foot. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Yes. I have been here since junior year. What about you? You transfer from Ohio?"

"Yes came with my best friend." I say and I look at him. "You changed." He did. He is taller, even if he always was and now he is even more good-looking. He gives me a smile and then looks at me.

"You didn't, you still short, shorty." He says and I smile at my old nickname.

"I grow up."

"But you still small." He says with a grin and I hit his arm playfully. "Where were you going?"

"To my room. Have glee audition today."

"Of course you do." He says and we both smile. It good to see him it has been 2 and half years. Speaking of that.

"Weren't you in San Diego?" I say and he takes a deep breath and I know something is wrong.

"Yes, my mother is in Chicago." He says and I nod. "Come on I will take you to your dorm." He says and we start walking.

"It's here." I say stopping in front of the door with the number 4D.

"4D?" He asks surprise.

"Yes, why do you know anyone?" I ask and he nods. Of course he does, Gale could get any girl he wanted. He always did.

"Yes, your roommate Johanna is in the volley team with me." He says and I nod. "Speaking of that, you trying aren't you." He says with a smile and I nod. "Yes. We are going to nationals and win."

"I don't know. I don't play in a while. I lost my partner." I say and give him a sad smile.

"I know." He says sadly. "But I missed you shorty."

"Well I should get in. I need to prepare for the audition." I say and he nods walking away but he turns after a few steps.

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course." I answer and he smiles.

I am at the front door of the glee club where I see Santana waiting for me after that a few seconds a man walks in our direction. He is in his early 30's and he is very good-looking with dark hair and brown eyes. He also appears to be very built.

"Hello girls." He says to us nicely. "I'm professor Cinna. I believe you girls are where to audition?"

"Yes we are." I say and he looks at us with a smile, a true smile. I think I am going to like him.

"So what are your names?" He says and we both introduce to him. "Well, Rachel, Santana please enter." He says and we follow him. The choir room, that is in the same building as the auditorium is very similar to the one in McKinley, just bigger and with more instruments than a piano. "Ok everyone this are Rachel and Santana, they are audition today. Do you girls need a band?"

"Yes, that would help. I have the music." I say and I give the papers to the band and they start playing.

(_Rachel_, **Santana,** Both)

**Even through the darkest phase**

**Be it thick or thin**

**Always someone marches brave**

**Here beneath my skin**

**And constant craving**

**Has always been**

_Maybe a great magnet pulls_

_All souls towards truth_

_Or maybe it is life itself_

_Leads wisdom_

_To its youth_

Constant craving

Has always been

Craving

Ah ha

Constant craving

Has always been

_Has always been_

Constant craving

Has always been

Constant craving

Has always been

Craving

Ah ha

Constant craving

Has always been

Has always been

Has always been

_Has always been_

Has always been

Has always been

Has always been

When we finish the last note everyone stands up and cheers for us and we just smile and thank them.

"Well I think I spoke for the rest of the class when I say, welcome you girls." Cinna says to us and we thanked him. "Why don't you all introduce to the girls?"

"Marley, this is Annie." A blue-eyed brunette girl says pointing to another brunette.

"And I am Ryder."

"Sam."

"Jake."

"Kitty." A blonde girl says almost ignoring us then two familiar faces says.

"I'm Glimmer."

"Cashmere."

"We know. We are kind of roommates." Santana says to them and they seem surprise.

"Oh you are the new girls, right. Johanna told us this morning. Nice to meet you." Cashmere says with a smile that shows very much she wasn't very happy about us.

"I'm Blaine."

"Thresh" A very tall boy says. He is also very fit. Do all the guys from this school workout every day or it is just my impression.

"That is everyone, well at least our singers. The cheerleading team, if necessary will join us on Wednesday after they training." Or teach says and we nod. "Did you girls compete?"

"Yes in Ohio. We never passed Regionals." Santana says.

"We went to Nationals last year, came in 12." Cashmere says very proud of that.

"And I am sure this year we can win. We just need to work for that." Cinna says and I think I am going to like him. "Now, since it's still second week. Wednesday I will give you all a break but next week we are working on a new project. Dance. I already talk with Jake, Cashmere and Kitty since they are our best dancers. We need to work out or dancing and I need to see where you guys stand in that department. Now you are all excused."

_"So what did you think about school?"_ Noah asks us as we are on Skype where Mike is also seeing us.

"Cool. Rachel and I got in the glee club."

_"Of course you did."_ Mike says with a smile. _"How is the school in there?"_

"Amazing and there are hot guys, seriously, each one better than the other." Santana says and I can't help but smile as I see Noah's and Mike's faces.

_"Doubt that they are better than me."_

"Oh, Puck you have competition."

_"How are your roommates?"_ Noah asks with his smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Johanna and Enoboria are cool, then blonde due, not so much, too Quinn Fabray but more slutty." San tells them

_"Are they hot?"_ Mike asks and I look at him surprise.

"Mike, you have Tina." I say shocked.

"Trouble in paradise Chang?" Santana asks and Mike's face is obviously and yes.

_"Are they hot or not?"_ Noah asks Santana.

"Very actually, the blondes have actually meat in the bones unlikely Fabray. Johanna and Enoboria are dangerously hot. Seriously they could kick your ass in seconds Puckerman."

_"I doubt have you seen my guns."_

"Yes but they would still kick your ass."

"Moving on, how are thinks in Lima?" I ask the boys and someone knocks the door I get up and I see Johanna.

"Do you girls want to join us for dinner?" She asks and looks at the pc on my bed.

"We were talking to our friends from Ohio. If you want you can say hi." I say and Santana turns to her and tells her to join.

"Guys this is Johanna. These are Puck and Mike." Santana introduces.

"They are hot." Johanna says and Santana smirks at her.

_"I like her._" Noah says and I roll my eyes. _"Now go have dinner."_ He says and I know why he is saying that. _"Don't have too much fun without me."_

"Keep dreaming Puckerman, I am having more than you."

"Bye Noah, bye Mike." I say to them and Santana turns off the camera.

When we leave the bedroom the main door knocked and Cashmere goes open it.

"Gale, what are you doing here? Come in" She says and he enters and looks at me with a smile while I just look confused.

"You said we could have dinner together come to pick you out."

"So sweet." I say playfully. "I can walk."

"I know shorty." He says and I give him a dirty look.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Santana asks.

"Yes since ever, by the way, Santana this is Gale. Gale, this the friend I told you about, Santana."

"Nice to meet you." Gale says and Santana aggress. "Let's go." He tells me and I look at San.

"Go. I will be fine." She says and I smile at her.

"So did you got in?" Gale asks me at dinner.

"Of course I did." I say with a huge smile. "So what do you practice?"

"Basketball, Volley, Soccer a box."

"All that." I say surprised.

"It is not that much." He says and I just look at him surprised then I remember.

"Do you know if I can run in the morning at the field?"

"Before classes?" He asks me and I nod.

"Yes you can, not a lot people do it, but you can. Why?"

"I am used to run every morning with Noah?"

"Who is Noah?" He asks me with a strange look.

"The new you. Now really, he is like my brother."

"So now boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend." I say sad remembering the heartbreak that Finn gave me.

"What happen?" He asks me and I look at him again. "I know you shorty, you are sad."

"I am fine. I promise. What about you, girlfriends?"

"No, I went out with Cashmere but didn't last long." He says but I could see he wasn't sad about it.

"How are the kids?" I ask changing the subject.

"They are fine. They missed you."

"I can visit them and they can come to Lima for a weekend."

"I am sure my mother wouldn't mind." He says with an expression that I know very much, something happen when he left.

We eat for the rest of the dinner without big deep conversations just funny memories or things we have to do it was a great time. Then Gale offered to take me to my dorm even if I told him that I can walk and gave me a hug before I get in.

**So this chapter is longer but I wanted to introduce all the characters at once. I really hope you enjoy it and tell me what you would like to see happening. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I had class with Johanna, Santana and Enobaria so we walk the four together. Our two roommates sit next to me and Santana as the World History class started.

"Why history?" Santana asks once the class finishes.

"You were the one who choose to don't ask me." I tell her and she looks at me with her bitchy look but still smiling.

"Calculus is much worst believe me." Johanna says and the girls nod.

"Morning girl." Gale appears next to me and gives me a smile. "Morning Shorty." He says and I give him a dirty look. "So what were you all walking about?"

"How much we hate calculus expect or Shorty genius." Santana says smirking at me and I roll my eyes.

"I didn't know you guy knew each other." Johanna says.

"Since ever." Gale says. "We almost grow up together."

"Well we are roommate with her and Santana." Johanna says and the bell rings.

"Well we have English. You can find the class?" Santana asks me and I nod as Gale says that he will take me to class. The three girls leave and Gale takes me to my Chemistry class were I sit on the front.

"So we have Chemistry together." I turn to face Sebastian with a playful smile and sits next to me and I just ignore him and take notes of what the teacher is saying.

"So you and Hawthorne, hum?" He asks me and I look at him confused then I smile.

"Me and Gale. No we are just friends."

"You look very cosy."

"We know each other our all lives."

"So you are free." He says with a smirk and I look at the Greek god in front of me.

"Yes but I am not going out with you so forget it." I tell him and the bell rings at that time making me get up and walk away. Where I found Gale at the door with a smile and then he's face change but I couldn't figure it out.

"Hawthorne."Sebastian says facing him.

"Odian." He says with a neutral voice and then turns to me with a kind smile. "Lunch?" He asks me and I nod.

We walk to the cafeteria together and I found the table with my friends and we both walk in their direction and I could see someone eyes on us but ignore it. We sit in the table and they all look at us.

"So we were talking and we could give us some help since we have that text from the subjects from last year and my parents will kill me if I have a C again." Johanna says and I nod.

"Of course we could have a group study at the library." I tell them and we all agree to appear there after our classes. That I shared with Johanna and we both found out that we like Biology if we don't speak about plants.

"Damn you two are a genius or something." Enobaria asks me and I smile at her

"I don't think so you just have to understand the basics before you go to the most complicated problems."

"No, she is a genius." Gale says.

"Speaks the Physics genius besides you are good at Calculus too."

"I'm surprised you can think Hawthorne." Johanna says playfully. "Now help me with this before I have to go to shooting in 20 minutes." She says to him and Santana and Enobaria just laugh. The three girls were so much alike that sometimes it was scary.

Once the 20 minutes passed the girls left and Santana decide to try a little bit of box and shooting and Gale and I finished our homework and when he had all great he got up and gave him his hands.

"Come on. I want to see how good you still are at Volley." Gale tells me and I nod as we both got our workout things.

Once I got to the floor I saw a group playing but I didn't pay too much attention to them so I Gale and I started with the typical Volley warm ups and then start to play and I lost count of the time until I was tired and we stop and I notice a small group looking at us where Cashmere and Glimmer were in. They look very model alike in her workout leggings and showed her curves and I start to feel a little concern about my look but I was wearing a sweeter and pants.

"You guys were pretty good. Wanna join the team?" Cashmere brother asks me.

"Aren't tryouts just Thursday?"

"Officially yes but we can practice every time we wanted, of course, in school period." He tells me and I nod. "So are you joining?"

"Yes."

"Cool, see you around."He says winking at me and I see Gale giving him a treating look.

"Wanna go back to the dorms?" He asks me and I nod as we walk to the showers of course he went to the boys and I went to the girls and we meet at the elevator

"See you already made the team." He tells me once we were inside the empty elevator.

"How is it works?"

"Easy there are three groups: female, male and both. Since we lack boys Gloss, Jake and I play in both teams but the girls is easy, blonde duo play in the female and Johanna on the mix team, the rest if for practice."

"The girls don't play well with each other?"

"No. Gloss was into Enobaria they dated for a long time but her and Cashmere never play along they are very different. It end up with a big fight and Johanna stayed with Enobaria. I don't even know who they share a residence without killing each other. On volley, it is better if they aren't in the same team which sucks because Cashmere and Johanna on the same team it would be a Nationals championship in the bag."

"They are good."

"The best ones in the team but don't worry you are almost in her level."

"I doubt but thanks." I tell him and we stop at the outside and he walked me to the doors here the 3 girls were there talking.

"So how was fight club?" I ask playfully.

"Pretty cool even if Brad Pitt wasn't there." Santana tells me with the same playfully expression and I sit next to her. "Where have you been?"

"I went to play Volley with Gale and something strange happen Gloss said I made the team."

"You must be amazing than." Johanna says with a smile. "Last year we won but it was almost luck we won." She says and we talked about the games and decide to eat at the room and then relax at mine and Santana's room.

Sebastian P.O.V.

I walk on the halls go to for a swim on my free period when I see Rachel in the common area studying alone. She has free period too. I smirk comes to my face she looked cute in her large sweeter and very focus too and I relax at the door looking at her. She totally blow me off yesterday and the all treating look Gale was giving me, so it is probably that making me think about her. She looks at her phone and reads something and I could see the sad face and I go to her sitting in front of her and she blinks once she looks at me.

"Don't you have classes?" She asks me but I still could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I have free period, why you are sad?" The words come out of my mouth without I can stop them and she looks at me shocked.

"I'm not sad." She says looking down.

"Yes and I am gay." I say and I see a little smile on her face and I smile at that.

"I have to gay father I shouldn't be smiling at that."

"Well one of my best friends is gay so don't worry I don't have a problem with that." I say to her honestly. "So why were you sad?"

"Why do you care?" She asks me and I start to wonder why do I care.

"Because pretty girls shouldn't be sad." I say and she whispers something but I don't catch it but she still looks sad.

"I don't really know you. So why should I tell you?" She asks me and I don't know what to tell her.

"Talk to people usually helps." I tell her but she nods a no and looks at her phone.

"Well I have classes in less than 10 minutes so I should probably go." Wait, what? How long have I been here? She gets up and I follow and she looks confuse. "I have classes too come on I will take you."

Rachel P.O.V.

I sit alone in English after Sebastian took me my class I don't know why, and then I remember the reason why I was sad.

_I'm studying when my phone starts to buzz so I get it and I see I text message. _

**_You need to read this article and don't worry I will try not to make Puck and Mike get into troubles._**

_After the message there was a link to Jacob's blog and I read the entrance_

**_Hello dear McKinley._**

**_After the cheating scandal that happen on the last days of our previews school year I got try to get all the news on our glee club or better drama club._**

**_After the terrible break up of Finchel and our little star heartbreak hasn't been seen in school or in Ohio since them, which is strange because her friends in home. Noah Puckerman who is leaving with her since he decide to raise his daughter and Santana Lopez, this one has been gone since last week. So are both? I pretend to find out._**

**_As for Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray gave an interview to the blog and school journal._**

**_"So are you two officially a couple?" _**

**_"Yes we are have been all summer." _**_Quinn announces with her usual smile that said I am the best one in the world. __**"We have been out in dates and going to parties. Finn is the best boyfriend ever." **_

**_"I have to ask what about Noah Puckerman?" _**_He asks and Quinn gives him a bitchy look._

**_"Puck and I never had or will have a relationship." _**_Funny because she was after Noah for weeks when he finally confessed still have feeling from him and it turns out she broke his heart again._

**_"What about Rachel, it seems that no one knows where she is?"_**

**_"Rachel was just a distraction from my true love." _**_He says and kisses Quinn for a few seconds. __**"I also don't know where she is but she will be back because she was glee club."**_

**_"Is it true that last year Mr. Shue gave the lead to Quinn?" _**

**_"Yes and I think it was a very good decision, Quinn is more likable and appealing but she is coming back her life is glee so she needs to come." _**_ He says and I couldn't take it anymore so I turn it off._

The class end and follow by that was Calculus with Johanna, Santana and Gale but I was still very quiet because of what happen.

"Ok what is going on Rachel?" Santana asks me at lunch and I look at her confused. "You have been quiet all day?" She asks and at that moment my phone rings and I answers without noticing who it was.

"Hello."

_"Hi Rachel." _

"Hi Noah how are you?" I ask him and Santana focus her attention on me.

_"Good, do you want me to kick his ass?"_

"No Noah, violence is never the answer." I tell him and now I got the attention of the entire table.

_"I will try but one more and he is going to get a punch."_

"So you just called me too ask me if I was ok?"

_"No because I knew you would lie and tell me you were ok, actually, is Santana calm?"_

"Yes. We are eating, why?"

_"I need to tell her something and I think she isn't going to like. Prepare her."_

"San, Noah as something to tell you that you aren't going to like so don't freak out and kill someone." I tell her and pass the phone to her.

"What do you want Puckerman?... She what?" Santana screams and everyone on the cafeteria looks at her. "That Bitch, seriously I am going to kill her. Why is Rachel sad and how are you going to be violent?... No I won't kill anyone or make a scene. Ok but if you don't tell me until the end of the day I will go to Lima to torture you until you tell me… Ok, ok. Now let me eat." She says and ends the call. "He is going to call me to tell me what happen."

"Remember to never piss you off." Gale tells her and Johanna just smirk at her.

"So what happen?" I ask her.

"That stupid excuse of a blonde is the Captain again. I mean I thought Sylvester would give the title to Brit but no she gave it to her."

"Wait you said Sylvester?" Cashmere asks and I notice she is in the table next to us with Glimmer, Kitty, Gloss, Sebastian and more people I didn't knew or remember the name.

"Yes why?"

"You were in the Cheerios?" Kitty asks her with eyes open and Santana give her a dirty look.

"Santana was the Capitan with Brittany." I tell them and the girls all turn to her.

"You're trying today aren't you?" Glimmer asks and you could see how much they wanted Santana.

"Of course." She says like they are crazy.

"Now let me guess Quinn got the title and you want to go to Lima kick her ass."

"True even if I am sure that is not the only reason." She tells me and I look down remembering her and Finn's words. "I knew it." She says angry and I look at her and the bell rings and I take a deep breath.

After we had World History and I told Santana that we would talk about it later I went to Poetry where Sebastian sat next to me.

"You're friend was angry." He tells me and I nod and he gives me little smile I don't know why but it makes me feel a little better. "And it wasn't because someone stole her title or whatever."

"She is being a little dramatic."

"I don't believe it." He tells me and the teacher starts to talk about something and I try to pay attention.

"I can't believe in this." Santana tells after listening the video. "How don't which one I will go all Lima Heights first."

"Neither. I am seriously San. I told Noah, I don't want problems you know what we are going to do, win Nationals and you Santana Lopez are going to win with the cheerleading squad and show it on Quinn's face." I tell her and she hugs me.

"That is the Rachel Berry I know." She tells me and I really hope it happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Did you got in?" I ask Santana as we both walk to the glee club.

"Of course I did." She tells me and I hug her happy for her because I know she likes cheerleading.

Both of us sit in the front as Cinna came in and sit in front of all of us.

"Ok guys. We have 2 months until Sectionals If we are against the school last year."

"It's an easy cake." Cashmere says behind me and Cinna smiles at this.

"We can't never take anything for granted but this year we are fighting to win." He tells with a look that says that he is not joking. "That is why, Mondays we are going to work on or dancing and Wednesday on singing. Now Homecoming ball is 9 days and we were asked to perform with the help of the cheerleading squad as a welcomed to everyone. We need something upbeat, fun and energetic. You can work as duets, group of even solos. You have this class and the next one who is ready can present they idea."

When he finishes everyone starts to par up and Thresh walk in our direction.

"Hum… Hi. Are you two girls working together?" He asks and Santana looks at me for a confirmation.

"We still don't know why?" I ask him nicely.

"I had an idea and I think Santana's voice would be perfect for the song but I can make it a trio." He tells me nicely. "I can rap, not sing, and I thought about Price Tag. Santana and you if you like it could sing the Jessie J part." He tells me and I don't need to look at Santana to see if she wants in. She loves Jessie J and he is right it's perfect for her. I need to make other friends now that Santana is in the cheerleading squad because she isn't going to hang out with me so much.

"Why don't you two work on that, I think is perfect and San does love Jessie J." I tell them and Santana looks at me confused but happy.

"Are you sure?" She asks and I nod with a smile and they both walk to a place where they could practice.

"Do you want to join us?" A boy asks me, he is very cute and he is with the youngest members of the group.

"You're Blaine , right?"

"Yes. We are planning on doing a group work. Maybe Fun, if you want to join us." He tells me and I could see he wanted me in the group so I nod. "Cool. This are Jake, Marley, Annie, Marley, Sam, and Ryder."

"Rachel. Sorry if I forget some of you're names." I tell them and they smile at me.

"Do you have any idea?" Sam asks me. They wanted my opinion that must be nice.

"You were thinking of Fun. Why don't we do Some Nights is can be a great group song and everyone can have a part in the song." I tell them. Not being the all Rachel Berry I used too. I changed (well I will still want solos, of course) but if some of them are good I need to know.

"That is a great idea." The blue eyes girl, Marley says. "Bu the way you have an amazing voice." She tells me and I smile at her.

"Thank you. I still can tell you that because I didn't hear you sing, but I am sure you are too."

"Marley is one of the best in here." Jake says and I see her blushing (she likes him, that is cute).

"I am good. Blaine s the best vocal range he can sing anything. Sam is the country boy and we kind of can say that Glimmer is the Taylor Swift of the group. Cashmere is our leader together with Blaine. She is our Britney Spears." Marley say and I look to see three blondes dancing around. They remember me a lot of the early New Direction's Quinn, Brit and Santana but without the uniforms.

"Everyone can sing, well not like Blaine or you of course." Annie says with a sweet voice "But we work hard." She tells me and I smile at her. She is like a bubble, impossible not to like.

"So you are performing at homecoming." Johanna says as we see an old episode of 90210.

"How it works we have to get a date?" Santana asks her. I really didn't think about it.

"Yes, guys will start to ask girls probably on Monday but they will mark their territory for now on." Enobaria says rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry boys are to scare of us to asks us out." Johanna says smirking and we laugh for a bit.

"You're going." Enobaria says to her best friend surprised.

"I am going to watch them singing, they I will see about the rest."

"So you are wearing a dress." She teases her.

"Probably no." She says and we giggle. "What about you girls?"

"We are definitely going which means shopping trip on Saturday." Santana tells me. "Already texted Kurt. Wanna come ?" Santana asks the two girls.

"Sounds cool." Johanna says and the episode ended.

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?" Sebastian asks me when he sits next to me at Physics class.

"Yes actually I do." I tell him still focusing on the teacher and he doesn't speak for a couple of minutes

"So what are they?" He asks me and I look at him facing his beautiful green sea eyes.

"Going back home, shopping for a dresses apparently." I say the last part without excitement. Any time with my friends is good but shopping dressed for a ball isn't in my top 10 list.

"You're going to the homecoming?" He asks me and I nod and look back to the teacher. "Do you have a date?" He asks me and I move my head in a no.

"Interesting." He says and I look at him and he was a smirk on his face I just roll my eyes and go back to the teacher.

Once the class ends Sebastian takes me to the door and I see Gale there and I look at him with a smile since I haven't seen him today yet.

"Morning shorty." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Morning. Going to lunch?" I ask him and he nods giving me his arm which I accept.

"Yep, let's go meet your scary friends." He says and I giggle at his face and we walk together to the cafeteria smiling and talking.

I walk into the volley ball floor with Gale and most people aren't there yet so we both just play against each other.

"Damn girl you're good." Johanna says appearing in her black thank top and black leggings.

"Thank you. Wanna join us?" I ask her and Jake comes in our direction.

"Jake let's kick they asses." Johanna calls in and he smirks as we both play against each other. The training end up with Johanna, Gale and I playing against Gloss, Marley and Jake and once it was over our teacher Jones called me.

"You're Rachel Berry right?" He asks me and I nod. "Have you ever compete before?"

"No but I know the rules."

"Great. You're on the team." He tells me and I smile at him walking to see Johanna and Gale waiting for me.

"I made the team." I tell them with a smile.

Next day at the end of Chemistry I end up talking with Sebastian because he was congratulating me for making the volley team and I end up by not meeting my friends and Sebastian took me to my last class of the weekend. English. When the two blondes saw me I could see the dirty looks but I ignore them and I sat on the front road. Once the bell ring they both come to me.

"Look I don't know what is the deal with you and our men but stay away." Cashmere says and I look at them confused, what they hell they are talking about.

"Sorry but I don't understand who are you talking about?"

"Gale and Sebastian of course. Stay away for them." Glimmer says leaving.

I found Santana, Johanna, Enobaria and Gale waiting for me in the parking lot just like the text message said.

"Why meeting here?" I ask.

"We are going to a Diner close to the school where some students used to go. Gale can take you and I will take Eno and San." Johanna says and I nod.

"How long did you and Cashmere broke up?" I ask him while I drive and I can see he was surprised by my question.

"Before the summer… around 5 months, why?" So long, so why did she react that way, maybe she is more like Quinn then she looks like.

"Nothing just thinking." I respond to him. And the Sebastian thing, there is nothing happening we barely talk to each other.

"Are you ok Shorty?" He asks me and I nod.

The place was very cool and modern is reminding me of Breadstick but with better food.

"I invited Gale to go with us, I hope it's ok." I tell them girls during lunch.

"Of course, it's your house. What time to we leave?" Johanna asks me.

"After Santana's practice. We will arrive in time for dinner." I tell them.

The drive to Lima was interesting. Gale drove I was at front with him and the 3 other girls were in the back with Johanna in the middle. Gale and I teased each other with funny stories from out passed and we even found out that Enobaria has a younger sister.

"I'm home." I scream once I get to the door and I see Noah appearing and he looks at us surprise.

"I can see that." He tells me with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Guys this is Noah. Noah, Gale, Enobaria and Johanna." I introduce everyone. "Have you cooked dinner already?"

"No I was waiting for you."

"Why don't we all go to Breadstick?" Santana proposes and we all agree.

"Where is my little angel?" I ask Noah and he guides us to the living room and I go to the girl and give her a kiss.

"We have guess Beth." I say and I hold the girl in my arms and introduce her to the group.

"She's your sister?" Enobaria asks with a strange face probably because we have nothing in common.

"No. She wishes. She's my daughter." Noah tells and they look surprise so he tells them the story.

"God, that Quinn girl is a bitch and not a good type of bitch." The brunette says and Gale turns to her.

"Enobaria, is there a good type of bitches?" He asks and we all laugh at they faces.

"You are training boxing and throwing. Should I hide Quinn?" Noah asks.

"Probably because she is probably going to be the first I try my new abilities." Santana says eating a potato.

"I should probably say, as the person who is teaching her, that she must not do it, right?" Johanna asks and we all nod but she doesn't speak and keeps eating and we look at her confused. "What? You really think I was going to say that." She says and we laugh and the two girls just laugh looking at each other.


End file.
